It's All Just Fun and Games
by Smokestep
Summary: Anyone ever had a game marathon before, where you play board games all day? Sonic and Tails did once. One chapter per game, each with different outcomes(and P.O.V.'s). Just a fun, short mini-series anyone can enjoy for a quick read! Note: surprise character will join in Ch. 13!
1. Battleship

**Battleship  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story.

**Smokestep: **I was bored during my trip at Virginia, for a wedding, and I just started typing this into my iPod. And now I'm going to turn into a mini-series. Remember the whole "game marathon" idea I had in my other story, **Is It Over**? And if you haven't read that, I suggest you do, for things will probably make more sense. It's a good story, as I was told by multiple readers, and you really have nothing to lose. So I would really appreciate if you could read it. So the first chapter of this little series is battleship. Other games will be in other chapters.

As for my month(?) hiatus, I guess, I've been just having a lot of problems lately. My computer overheated, so I couldn't do anything for about a week. I had to go to a wedding out in Virginia for another week. Again, couldn't do anything. I wasn't exactly in the mood to write either. But when your best friend ditches you on your birthday, and no one else remembers, I think that's understandable. All that, paired up with stress from other problems, doesn't really mix well. But I think I'm good now, so expect more things to come in the near future.

So, enjoy!

* * *

Tails, I hope you know I hate you so much right now. Really, I mean it this time . . . no matter how much fun I'm actually having right now . Besides, most of it comes from the challenge, not this overwhelming frustration.

Why, out of all games, do you have to have this one?

"E7." You would guess that, wouldn't you? Of course, since my last remaining ship just happened to be placed there, right?

And now my last line of defense just took a hit. Great, now it won't be long before you guess where the rest of my ship is. At least it's the biggest one.

But if this was real, you know I wouldn't be losing this badly. I would still be losing, since you know more about all the mechanics of building high-powered machines, such as battleships. But at least I wouldn't be almost dead. Granted, you are too, I suppose.

"How does it feel to actually lose, Sonic? After all, you have to give Eggman a break sometime."

Shut up.

You always did say I hate losing. I won't deny that snide remark, but you have to admit that it's true for you too, at least.

"I'm not the only sore loser here, you know. And I still have a chance to win this. Um, H3." You flash me a smug grin, and I already know I missed. Curse those stupid mini-ships . . . at least I already got rid of your three biggest ships. Even though that won't give me a victory unless I can find your other two before you find mine.

Which most likely won't happen, but I can sure try.

"D7." Finally, you missed! God, how long of a right streak did you actually hold, by the way? I lost track after ten.

I stick my tongue out at you as I grab a white peg out of the pile and insert it on the grid. You only chuckle in response.

Your smile grows bigger. "You do that now, Sonic, considering I'm going to do it after _I _win," you say in a tone more insolent than your expression. Did I ever mention that I hate you? But I suppose I can only hope I look menacing and murderous as I narrow my eyes. Oh, if only looks could kill, you'd be dead right now.

"Fine, how about C3?" I ask, while lessening the death glare I was sending Tails.

"Nope." I swear that was the most arrogant voice I've ever heard from anyone, even myself! And that's saying something.

"You haven't won yet, so don't be placing bets your luck can't backup." I swiftly look over my grid. "And can you please guess already?" Next, I allow for a small, mischievous smile as I cradle my left arm for more effect. "Unless you don't want your turn, of course. Surely you have sympathy for the needy," I say in the most innocent voice I can muster. After all, it's all I can do to not laugh at this point.

You roll your eyes good-naturedly. "Sorry, no handicaps for heroes." My grin drops as I huff indignantly, and you quickly add, "Even though you may need it. Also, E6." Stop getting closer already!

And as I place another white peg in said spot, you shrug. "Well, at least I know where to guess."

"Good for you," I reply irritatedly, glowering and looking away as I cross my arms, only slightly wincing.

I hear you sigh and see you shaking your head out of the corner of my eye. "You really need to learn to stop being so careless with your injuries. It's not helping you in any way, shape, or form. It's really not helping that arm either. And how about _you _actually guess for once."

"I am," I argue as I check for places I haven't guessed yet. "How about . . ."

"Come on, Sonic. You only have four more turns left until you lose. You might as well get them over with." I hate you.

I shrug. "I don't know, C10?" I ask, predicting the answer I knew Tails would give me. But to my surprise, you actually grab a red peg.

"Well, at least you got one right." And that was the answer I was definitely not expecting.

"Finally! I actually had a right guess for once! Yay for me," I exclaim mockingly.

"Hey, be happy you got one, though I'm still going to win. Now, F7." Yep, you finally got it. And now you know where my ship is. I roll my eyes.

"How about we just say you won and call it a day?"

* * *

**Smokestep: **So, what did you guys think? It was my first time writing in first person, and I was thinking about making this whole series in first person, but I'm not sure yet. Also, if anyone has suggestions for a game they'd like to see, I wouldn't mind trying it. And if you couldn't tell, this is in Sonic's POV. So, review if you want to, and that's all I want to say. So write to you guys later.


	2. Monopoly

**Monopoly**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters in this story.

**Smokestep: **Well here is the next installmentof this fun, little series: Monopoly! One of the original four I was planning to do, but since it has been requested by _Phantom_, I decided to do it now. In the first chapter, I wrote in first-person, based more on thought processes than actions. This is the more common first-person view. This story will be alternating in between different points of view, since I do want to try out different types, other than third-person omniscient. So tell me which of these first two styles you like better, and I'll most likely use it again. And this is in Tails' POV. So enjoy!

* * *

_sonictailsbros: _Glad to be back, I think. And I hope you work out your problems. Cause I am definitely looking forward to more **Brotherly Bonds**. And considering that you read **Is It Over**, I'm betting you already know who won this round without even reading, right?

_Kitty in Boots: _I just want to say thanks for reading, reviewing, and faving multiple of my stories! It means a lot, and Puss is my favorite character in Shrek. And sure I can try Scrabble. After I actually learn about the rules and whatnot, I'll give it a try.

* * *

"This is like, what, my millionth time landing in jail?"

"More like the one-hundred billionth time, and I'm enjoying every minute of it," my best friend says smugly, smirking confidently, his emerald eyes alit with satisfaction, as he is, and has been since this game started, winning. "But you'll most likely be out again next turn," he adds ruefully, referring to my uncanny luck of rolling doubles today.

I roll my eyes. "Still, sharing a cell with this idiot doesn't help much," I retort, glancing disdainfully at the black and white bandit-looking character behind the bars. Sonic crossed his arms as his ear twitched .

"Well, at least you have a cellmate. _I _never had a cellmate!" he pointed out in mock-jealousy.

"Yeah, for the one time you were in jail," I countered him, crossing my own arms, very much imitating his position.

"And for such a stupid reason too," he added scathingly. I still think he's holding a grudge against the world, or at least the government.

"At least you _had _a reason! I don't even know why I'm getting thrown in jail for! What did I even do?" I ask in an exasperated tone. Sonic shrugged as he picked up a specific orange card.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing someone made these handy 'Get Out Of Jail Free' cards."

"Yeah, because you totally need them when I've been stuck on this half of the board for half of the game," I say sarcastically, not getting a response. Sonic didn't show at all he had heard, just simply inspected the space that was now the bane of my existence in this game.

"Maybe you get sent to jail because you keep jumping on the police officer on your way to 'Go'," he suggested, looking through what little money he had for reasons I don't know.

"Well, I'm _so _sorry, Mister Police Officer," I fake-apologize in a scathing voice, again getting no response. "Have you been listening to me or are you ignoring me on purpose?" Sonic looked up from his - I presume - money counting, a familiar smirk set on his face

"I'm sorry, Tails, what was that?" he asks in such a faked innocent tone. Yeah, he was just pretending to ignore me. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

Again, he shrugs. "That's the same question I've been asking myself for years," he answers as he takes up the dice and rolls them. A four and a three. A good roll if he wasn't trying to land on Boardwalk. As he resentfully moves the custom-made piece I made for him past the property, I couldn't help but give a satisfied smile. With as little as I've been getting done, getting sent to jail and whatnot, it's a good thing he has no money.

"I really need some money," Sonic commented as he collected his two-hundred bucks from 'Go', picking up a chance card and immediately groaning. "Why do I have to pay you? You already have enough money," he complains as he hands me a blue fifty, which I gladly take.

"Most of your money's going to 'Free Parking', isn't it?" I ask, not really knowing where all his money went. But I suppose he has been buying properties left and right. Not to mention landing on my long streaks of properties that are right in a row.

"It's not 'Free Parking', it's a charity," Sonic corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, then how come the space says 'Free Parking' and not charity?" I ask expectantly.

"Because," was the short answer I got in response.

"And since you can't give a good reason, it's going to stay as 'Free Parking'," I say in a deciding voice.

"Charity."

"Free Parking."

"Charity."

As of this point in the game, the statistics weren't the most well-balanced ever. For properties, I have both the utilities, the Electric Company and Waterworks, Virginia Avenue (Pink Property), St. James Place and New York Avenue(Orange Properties), Indiana Avenue(Red Property), Ventnor Avenue and Marvin Gardens(Yellow Properties). Along with those, I also have the B. & O. Railroad. But ever since I entered this half of the board I haven't been able to get past it, so I haven't passed 'Go' yet.

I got most of my money from Sonic landing on the yellow properties that are clustered around the Waterworks, since he almost always lands on those. I also got my currently-useless dough from Sonic's so-called charity. He ends up having to put money in the pile some way or another, and I eventually land on the 'Free Parking' space once it has a good amount in it. Unfair? Maybe. Good? Definitely. For me, at least.

But, Sonic has a lot more properties than I do. He has all three of the green properties, and has placed one house on each of them, Park Place(Dark Blue Property), the other two pink properties, Tennessee Avenue(Last Orange Property), the other two red properties, and Atlantic Avenue(Last Yellow Property). And he also has the other three railroads. And while I've landed on his properties multiple times, he's landed on mine a lot more.

As for the light blue and purple property sets, neither of us have bothered with those. There's no point in buying them, since they don't charge very much.

As for money, I'm rolling in it, and Sonic's pretty much broke. Not that I really have anything to spend it on, since I'm trapped on this side of the board.

"Alright dice, give me doubles, and get me past this stupid section," I prayed quickly before mixing the dice in my hand.

"Fail, fail, fail, fail, fail, fail, fail," Sonic chanted as I rolled the dice. I threw him a look that practically screamed, '_Shut up!_' Ignoring my glare, he continued, hoping for my failure. Despite his attempts, one of the dice settled on a five one second before the other did.

"Yes!" I cheered triumphantly, catching Sonic's huff. "What, I can't help that I'm lucky. Besides, you're just mad I landed on 'Free Parking' again," I stated as I collected my money. Afterwards, I take a hundred from the bank and placed where the other pile had been..

"First, it's charity, since all you're doing is taking my money, and second, it's so not fair!" he exclaimed, peeved.

"Life's no fair, deal with it and take your turn," I countered, handing him the pair of dice. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know what, I hope you roll another ten," he told me. The only response he got was my amused and confident laughter. Deciding to ignore me and be the better person, he rolled . . . a three. "Yay, I'm making the most progress ever!" he declared mock-joyfully.

"Well, didn't you want to visit the poor, old bandit in jail?" I ask, grinning from pure amusement.

"Well, if you were here, I could at least taunt you through the cell bars with the little money I have," he answered jokingly, seeming to have gotten over my good luck. At least until another good thing happens to me, or another bad thing happens to him.

"What, I would have, like, a big, gray mug and be banging it against the bars?" I replied good-humoredly, playing along.

"Yeah, and I would throw one of these white dollars in it and yank it right back out with a string."

"You are such a jerk," I tell him matter-of-factly. "You do know that right?" He flashed me a smirk.

"Yes, and thanks for the compliment." I actually reflected on that; when Sonic's not busy saving the world, he was actually quite mischievous, whether that was pulling pranks or riling Knuckles up. And, contrary to popular belief, he was very capable of being a jerk when he wanted to be. "Now, are you going to roll these dice or what?" he asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm rolling, I'm rolling," I quickly answer, picking up the dice. "Now, if I get a ten, I will go crazy."

"That would be interesting to watch," Sonic remarked. "Better than T.V. at least." I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad I can entertain you," I say sarcastically as I roll the dice, silently chanting for anything but a ten. And luckily, yet not luckily, I get an eleven . . . and land on North Carolina Avenue, one of Sonic's properties with a house. I sighed as I placed my iconic piece on the space, Sonic grinning satisfactorily as he reads over the rent cost. "How much do I have to pay you?"

"Not much, just a hundred and thirty bucks, money I could really use," he answers happily, most likely since I stole bunch of his money and he's getting a small portion of it back.

"Well that's a hundred bucks put to waste," I say as I watch Sonic add it to his collection. He looked up sharply at my comment.

"You just saved my character's life." I narrow me eyes questioningly at him, so he continues. "Well how am I supposed to buy food for myself if I hardly have any money?"

"The characters in this game don't even need to eat," I point out lightheartedly, though I knew he was only kidding.

"But you wouldn't know that, since you're not a game character," he counters me, smiling because he knows he won the argument.

"Fine, whatever you say," I consent, before adding, "Now can you go?"

He didn't answer, only picked up the dice and lightly threw them. One lands on three, while the other lands on seven. Sonic sighs. "I knew it. I knew I would land on this while there was no money in the pile," he says irritatingly as he takes the hundred-dollar bill I just placed there.

"It's not nothing, it's a hundred dollars," I mention to him. "Money doesn't grow me on trees, you know."

He glances at me in something I'd call surprise. "Oh really? How about you think of that whenever you ask me to buy you a part for one of your many inventions, or mint candy?"

I grin sheepishly. "Now that's different, and some mint candy actually sounds really good right now," I realize as my mouth almost waters from thinking of the familiar, sweet flavor of mint candy. Yeah, it's my favorite, and always has been since Sonic first introduced me to it, and I think he regrets that now. I don't think anyone else knows though, unless I told Cream sometime and just simply forgot.

"Sorry, but the Sonic Delivery Services are closed for the day," Sonic states in a mocking manager-like authority. "Come back tomorrow, and roll or else I will steal your turn," he continued, reaching for the dice in slow–motion. I roll my eyes, and swiftly grab them, rolling them back onto the board. And this time, I roll a seven, and get the chance to watch Sonic's jaw drop disbelievingly. And yes, I landed on Boardwalk, the property Sonic's been wanting. "What! I've been trying to get that all game!" he exclaimed, acting very much like he did when he landed on earlier in the game. The only problem then was that he didn't have enough money to buy it. It was quite amusing, considering he had been stammering, muttering silent curses, and pouted for a few turns.

But as I buy it, I couldn't help but throw a smug grin in his direction. He was now glaring at me, his arms crossed and pouting again. "Sorry, Sonic, but this is an offer I can't turn down." All in a second, his frown switched to a smirk again, and he sat taller.

"Well, it doesn't matter, since I'm going to win." And, you know what, he did.

* * *

**Smokestep: **Okay, for those of you who strictly play by the rules of Monopoly, you know that 'Free Parking' literally does nothing. But this is the way I've always played it and I'm going to keep it that way. If anyone had to pay for something, we'd add it to the pile. It's just the way I've always played. I'm not going to change it.

But other than that, tried a different style of first person. What do you guys think? And if you have any games you'd like to see, I'll be happy to try, so leave a suggestion if you can think of one. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review. It brings more motivation to write, you know. But other than that, I'll see you guys when another chapter rolls out. See ya!


	3. Scrabble

**Scrabble**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **Did you guys know I suck at this game? Well I do. Played it countless times online on easy, and lost every single time, though I was close to winning on a few of my attempts. And to think I like writing, and yet I apparently don't have a good enough vocabulary to win. Either that or my dumb luck. And this will be in Sonic's POV.

_HealingHearts24: _Thank you, and I'll try to keep up the good work.

_Kitty in Boots: _So, you're the one who requested this, and I hope you enjoy as always, thanks for the review.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

Everyone enjoys word games, right? I mean, they give you a chance for you and your friends to prove which of you has the best vocabulary, and then the winner gets to brag about it for an insanely long amount of time. And seriously, who doesn't like to tease their friends every once in a while, especially over a small defeat like losing at something as pointless as a game?

But, then again, if you had a super-smart two-tailed friend, would you really want to play? I mean, with Tails, it's not really surprising to find Sonic sulking while they're playing a "friendly, totally-not-competitive" game of Scrabble.

And, like many of you that know these two may have assumed, Tails is winning . . . by a generous amount of twenty-five points. But while Sonic may not be winning the game, he gets the rare word award.

Don't believe me? Check some of these out: Yclept, meaning 'by the name of' or 'called'; Wagyu, a Japanese breed of cattle; Qiviut, the wool of a musk-ox; and Jumbuck, a sheep. Rare? Yes. Worth many points? Usually, but apparently that didn't matter in this game, since Tails was still winning. Which is odd because Tails actually didn't ever hear or know what any of those words meant until Sonic told him.

Now, about how they're both faring . . .

Taking a look at the classic, wooden board that clearly has 'Scrabble' printed on it several times, it's pretty obvious to tell that this game is almost over and won, with both opponents keeping track on the other's score to insure no cheating. You'd think they trusted each other by now, but I guess not.

But even so, without cheating, Tails is still winning, with his varied vocabulary and seemingly-endless arsenal of high-scoring words. Pitting that against Sonic's impatience and brash instincts, you know that Tails has somewhat of an advantage in this match. But you know what they say . . .

* * *

"Tails, slow and steady does _not _win the race, so stop taking forever on each word!" an incredibly impatient and annoyed hedgehog muttered exasperatedly. Over half of Tails' turns have taken over two minutes, and Sonic knew he liked to carefully think out his moves – that's why he kept getting so many points each time – but still, it felt like days before he got another turn.

At his quiet outburst, Tails glanced at him amusedly and placed four tiles on the board: X, N, O, N, spelling xenon, and promptly gaining twenty-four points, getting half from a 'DW' square, A.K.A. the square that doubles your word value. _More points he totally needs! _Sonic thought sarcastically as he added the points to the accumulated total.

"Well, Sonic, if slow and steady doesn't win the race, then how do you explain the turtle and hare?" Tails asked him, smirking, an action he had been using way too often lately, with lately meaning this one day.

"Easy, you're a fox, not a turtle," he answered - not really paying attention to the question, mind you - as he swept his gaze over his tiles, which definitely weren't the best combination, since they were made up of almost all vowels and one 'T'. He made an inaudible sigh. _How am I supposed to work with this?_

For the past several turns, his entire set had been made of nothing but vowels, and Sonic guessed that was the reason he kept on falling behind in points, because, really, what kind of words can you make with just vowels? And, no, he doesn't want to waste a turn switching out his tiles. That's why he's just hoping one of these days he'll get a -

"I love how you tell me to hurry up, and here _you _are stalling the game," his best friend commented from across the board, interrupting his concentration. "I mean, seriously, I could just plan out my move right now."

"Oh, please, you take a gazillion minutes to decide, and it hasn't even been a minute yet," Sonic quickly refuted, not taking his eyes off his seven tiles, trying to find _any _word he could make that would let him catch up a little.

_Pity my one consonant isn't even worth that much. Oh, what I would give to have a 'Q' or 'X' right now. _At least with those two, he could gain a decent amount of points, and somewhat slow down Tails' progress. Which is infinitely better than just a one-point 'T'.

"At least I use real words," Tails replied back. And hearing his incredulous and slightly-accusing tone, Sonic knew he was referring to the bizarre words he had been able to get at the beginning at the game. Now those were some good and high-scoring words. Sonic rolled his eyes, not bad-naturedly.

"I'm telling you, Tails, 'wagyu' is a real word. It's a Japanese breed of cattle."

"We'll, how am I supposed to know that?" his best friend questioned skeptically. "I've never been to Chunan (In my imagination, Japan is in Chunan), and last time I checked, I don't pride myself on knowing the name of random cow breeds."

Sonic glanced at him with mock-surprise in his eyes. "Well, I don't know about that Tails. I mean, you were keen to call yourself a turtle not so long ago, so-"

"I did not!" Tails interrupted defiantly. "It was just a metaphor." Sonic narrowed his eyes expectantly, as if waiting for him to say more. "What?" Sonic shook his head in mock-disappoint.

"And your point is . . ."

"My point is that you're not supposed to take it literally."

"And your point is . . ." Sonic repeated, only to get on Tails' nerves, grinning mischievously. In response, Tails sighed and face-palmed.

"I'll never understand you."

Sonic crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I would think you'd know me by _now_. I mean, seriously, how long have we known each other?"

"That's not the point-" Tails started, only to be interrupted by Sonic.

"And your point is . . ." Sonic again questioned .

"Can you please stop doing that?" Tails asked him, earning a dubious glance from Sonic. "Come on, I said please."

Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I suppose so." Tails smiled from amusement at the child-like reluctance in Sonic's voice.

"Thank you," he said, glancing at the board. "And it's still your turn," he pointed out to Sonic, who gave him a dead-panned expression in response.

"And your point is . . ." Tails gave a huff of frustration, so Sonic laughed and added, "Last time, I promise." Tails sighed in relief.

"Good." Sonic smirked.

"Or maybe not."

"Sonic-" Tails quickly protested, but then was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. Tails looked up, startled. "Who would be here at this time?" he questioned to nothing in particular. But upon hearing the knock, Sonic stood up and raced to the kitchen, showing off his signature speed, his condition almost at full-health again. When he returned to the living room, he had a twenty-dollar bill in his hands. "Is that mine?" Tails asked suspiciously, and Sonic met his gaze seemingly guiltless.

"Yeah, I ordered pizza," Sonic replied, heading to the door with the money, as Tails shook his head, seeming surprised for, like, the millionth time.

"Okay, first, when did you order pizza, and, second, you're not even going to attempt to lie to me?"

Sonic glanced back at him before opening the door and kindly greeting the pizza-delivery guy, receiving the pizza in one hand and giving him the twenty in return. And after saying goodbye and thank-you, he almost shut the door, before the guy stopped him for the change. "Keep the change," Sonic insisted stubbornly, receiving a grateful 'Thanks', and smiled in return, before closing the door. He turned to Tails.

"Okay, first of all, you were taking forever with your turn and I was hungry, and secondly, nope," he answered promptly, retreating to the kitchen to fix himself a plate, as Tails took on a thoughtful expression.

"I really took long enough for you to order pizza and come back before I even noticed you were gone?"

"Yep. Told you that you took forever."

* * *

**Smokestep: **Ugh, word games don't like me. Seriously, I had to keep on rewriting the beginning because I couldn't find a good flow. So I eventually settled on this one, and for an hour's worth of typing, I don't think this chapter was that bad. But that's for you to say, so I hoped you enjoy it.

And if anyone has a game suggestion, I'd be happy to do it. And if no one has one, I'll chose one of the originals I was planning to do. But sorry for the brief delay of this chapter, I've been working on my Halloween story, and fixing my future Warrior's story, but at least it's here now.

And yes, all those words are real, so see you later.


	4. Chess

**Chess**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create the characters, nor the games, in this story.

**Smokestep:** Yay, something that no one asked for. But even so, this was one of the original four games, along with Monopoly, Battleship, and Checkers, that I was planning to do. But, of course, I'm making a few exceptions, from your suggestions, like Scrabble, The Game of Life, Sorry, and a few others I've thought of. I'm still iffy on Life and Sorry, though. The reasons will be at the end of the chapter.

_HealingHearts24_: Yeah, I was eating pizza while typing that chapter. And about Life, wait till the ending of the chapter, and maybe then you can give me a few suggestions on a few things? And thank you!

_sonictailsbros_: Well, I play it online, so there's my dictionary right there. And I loved Sorry, but I'm iffy on doing it.

_UpbeatButNegative_: I love reading your reviews; they just make my day so much better. And thank you, because that beginning to the last chapter was hard to make, and it took so many tries to perfect, though I could've done better. And there's the second suggestion for Life . . . And the reason they are all board games is because that's how it is in my first story, "Is It Over?" That's where this mini-series originated from. But I'll think about it.

Now, let's get on to this actual chapter: I know almost nothing about Chess and suck at the game. So, let's just say this chapter will be different from the others, and this is written after I've played a few games of it online. I don't have that many board games, sue me. This is in Sonic's POV, and enjoy!

* * *

"I call a rematch!"

"So you can get your butt kicked a third time?"

"Oh, please. You just won these last two games because you cheated!'

"Why would I need to cheat when I'm against an amateur like you?'

"Because you're afraid you'll lose."

"Alright, if you think I cheated, when did I cheat?"

". . ."

And thus ends a petty argument between a pro winner and amateur loser. But what can you expect when such an egotistical person - or hedgehog, I should say – like Sonic, a world-renowned hero that has faced countless enemies in a remarkably small amount of time, loses such a pointless game. Against his own "little brother"! Now _that's _quite a blow to your pride.

But he can't help it if Tails is the master at these strategizing games, where Sonic has a major disadvantage, due to his impatience and rash instincts, which most likely steer his decisions in this game. And of course, when Sonic's instincts drive him, there's never a good outcome. At least for him; for Tails, it's a different story . . .

* * *

"I still want a rematch," I stubbornly state as I watch my best friend clear off the Chess board, an almost clear-coat copy of a Checkers board. If only this was Checkers, I would be beating Tails, since I actually knew how to _play the game. _Seriously, who came up with this stupid game? Actually, correction, stupid and _confusing _game_. _I just don't get how anyone can play this and can have fun; it's so complex it's not even funny.

"Again, what would be the point of playing?" Tails dubiously questions me, an all-confident gleam in his eyes. I narrow my own emerald-green in annoyance. _Oh, I'll tell you what the point is: me beating you and showing you that you don't know everything, you know-it-all fox! _"I would just beat you again; you have no chance," he added boastfully, obviously not hearing my own irritated thoughts.

"Well, you know, if you just explained – " I paused, an idea now just crossing my mind. "_That's _how you cheated!" He flashes me a glance mixed with exasperation and confusion.

"Okay . . . so how did I cheat exactly?" my so-called little brother asks, seeming to be genuinely baffled at my light-hearted accusation. Of course, he knows I'm not being entirely serious, but he should that by now; he's known me how long again?

"You didn't explain the rules to me."

"I did-" he began, being interrupted, as always, by moi (me).

"Well, fine, maybe you did," I relented, but quickly adding soon after, "but your explanation wasn't that good." He huffed in mock-indignation, muttering under his breath about something called "Sonic logic". Releasing a laid-back yawn, I stretched my arms above my head, sinking into a more comfortable position. "I suppose you could maybe go through the rules and moves again," I suggested to Tails, who was giving me an incredulous look at this point, as if the prospect of revising the rules of a game was out this world. "That way, it would be fair," I state in a persuasive tone, giving a satisfied grin.

"Do we really have to go through the rules _again_?" he groaned, falling back into his seat after he had gotten up to stretch his legs.

"Yep, but this time, can you go a little slower and speak English please?" I ask mock-innocently while distractedly nodding. My only response was a handful of maroon-colored Chess pieces being thrown my way, soon landing on the floor with quiet 'thuds'.

I look over across from me to see Tails amusedly setting up his pieces on his side of the board. I stick out my tongue before getting down on the carpeted-floor to pick up my pieces, placing them on the table. After I set up all my pieces, mimicking Tails' set piece for piece, him impatiently tapping a finger on the table over and over again, I motion over to him. "Well, I'm ready. Enlighten me with the _oh-so-fascinating_ rules of Chess."

After a quick, shared chuckle between the two brothers, he sighed and shrugged in an "oh well" manner. "Alright, we'll go through the rules only _one _more time," he consented, receiving a cocky smirk from me.

"Good, because that's all I need." He crossed his arms, wearing a doubtful and confident expression.

"Oh, my, aren't we being conceited."

"No less than you," I retorted, referring to his cocky attitude during those whole two agonizing games of chess I had to endure through. "Besides, I only need one more chance to win. And I will take it and I will win."

"Fine, if you say so," he conceded, not even bothering to change my determined mind. Then he sends me a superior smile. "But even so, I'll still beat you overall, two to one." If looks could kill, let's just say he would've dropped dead right there, right then.

"Just get on with the rules."

"Well, a pawn . . ."

* * *

**Smokestep: **Well, that chapter was annoying, and rushed. Probably because I hate Chess.

Now, for reasons I'm worried about certain games:  
**1. **Sorry – I would love to do this game in this story, but I just haven't played it in so long that I don't know how it would turn out. I know I could look up the rules online, and that's what I'll probably do. I will most likely do this in the future. Emphasis on the 'most likely'.  
**2. **Life – I have never played this game. Not even once. See why I'm hesitant on doing it? I would like to try it, since a few people suggested it, but I wouldn't exactly know what to do. To my knowledge so far, aren't there a lot of events that can happen based on your job, home, and family? And when does the game end? I mean, I believe it's a pretty long game. I would still like to try it though, so maybe you guys could give me some advice and/or suggestions for that in a review? I'll probably try it either way, though.  
**3. **Sorry Sliders – Well, that's a random and last-minute addition to this list. And like Life, I've never played it. Again, I'll probably look it up online, but I won't fully understand how it's played. So, Kitty, maybe you could give some advice? Cause by your little description of the game, it sounds really interesting and I would love to try it. I will most likely do it.

That's it really, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, I'd appreciate a review, and any more suggestions for a game. Thanks and see you guys later!


	5. Checkers

**Checkers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **I hate school, I really do. How can anyone like it? Because, if you guys hadn't guessed, it and my stupid homework are the reasons why I'm not too frequent with new chapters. Hopefully the entire year won't be like this. But who can say? And this is in Sonic's POV.

_sonictailsbros: _Well, Sonic relies more on instinct than reason, so in a logical and strategy type game, he would have to actually go over his decisions and not just make a blind move. And thank you.

_DanceDream: _Wow, that's long. But I didn't say I haven't played Sorry. I have, it's just been such a long time since I did. I know you were kidding, but still(I'm not being that serious either). Now, Life is a different matter. I've never actually gotten the chance to play it. But thanks for reviewing!

_Kitty in Boots: _Yeah, Checkers was one of the original games I was going to do, so it was bound to come eventually.

_UpbeatButNegative:_ Well, all reviews make days better, but typically, I get a bigger kick out of longer ones, like yours. And you really like Tails, don't you? And yes, Sonic will get his chance to shine too. With all these games, how could he not? And, as always, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"It's really frustrating watching your pieces get jumped, eh Tails?" _Especially three times in a row, _I silently added, as my opponent sent an ice-cold glare my way before reluctantly placing a red checker piece on top of the one ready to be kinged, upside down of course, to show the side with the crown design.

"That was not fair in the slightest," Tails protested, pouting with his arms crossed as examined the board, which was now slightly unbalanced between the reds and the blacks, the former topping the latter by at least five pieces. _Not my problem, since I'm the red side, _I thought, a little-bit satisfied, and, I must admit, a little-bit harsh.

But in any game, your goal is to win, and that's what I'm aiming to do; pity and mercy have no place here, and they don't deserve to. Especially since that little fox is beating me in the overall standings, by, like what, three games to one?

"Actually, that move was fair by all means, considering the rules say nothing about having a limit on the number of jumps you can make in a move," I counter him, gesturing to the board with my right hand. "Now, it's your turn."

He sends me a half-annoyed glance mixed with wit. "Not right now, I'm venting." I roll my eyes. _If he thinks he has it bad, we should have switched places for the Chess game. _

"That move was still legally fair," I pointed out smoothly, my claim getting shot down as my opponent opened his mouth for a snide remark. I put my hands up in mock-surrender, an amused smirk adorning my face. "And you don't need to get all snippy with me, you know." He rolls his eyes.

"Somehow, I highly doubt jumping three pieces in one turn is, what you call, fair," Tails complains irritated. "Not to mention becoming a king straight afterwards." _Still counts, though._

"Okay, first, there's no rule about it, and second there's no rule about that either." Sighing frustratingly, he face-palms, before sending me a disapproving glance, though I know none of this is personal. While most may believe that I'm competitive, and I can't argue that I'm not, that doesn't mean Tails isn't too.

"Well, then, that move must have taken some serious planning," he noted, casting me a suspicious glance. "And when did you ever do that, Mr. Wing It?"

"Ever since you beat me in Chess," I promptly answer, not denying the comment, as it was mostly true; normally, I prefer to think on my feet, make it up as I go. But, usually, I'm not losing. "Besides, I'm the master at Checkers," I add, confident enough in my playing-capabilities to believe it true. Tails doesn't though, as he gives me a dubious glance, eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?" he asks me, his voice dipped in sarcasm.

"Yep."

"Since when?" _Well, these questions are easy._

"Since you beat me in Chess," I repeat, smiling impishly, before I do a double-take. "Actually, I've always been pretty good in Checkers, it's in Chess where I need to work on my skills."

"Because it's in Chess you suck," Tails finishes smugly, most likely remembering his too-recent victory over me in that stupid game, no doubt. Now it's my turn to pout with my arms crossed.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you have to remember so many stupid rules," I complain, feeling as if I could nitpick every little flaw in the game. "It doesn't even _deserve_ to be called fun," I mutter under my breath, though I know Tails' super-sharp hearing could easily pick my words up.

"Chess is considered fun to a lot of people," he points out to me in his diplomatic voice, like he's not being biased, even when I know he's one of those people he's mentioning in his argument.

"Yeah, besides you, who's that?" I smoothly inquire, giving a dead-pan expression, leaning on the table as my fingers lightly tap it in impatience.

Tails put on a thoughtful expression for a few seconds. Of course, he knows no one else who plays Chess for fun, so he kind of put himself in a bad position for this debate, between a rock and a hard place. Eventually he looked up, tactfully answering, "Well, first I would have to run a survey-"

"Because you don't have a good answer," I smugly finish for him, knowing that was true. He glares at me again.

"That is _not_ why. In order to be fair-" he begins, but never gets to finish.

"And by that, you mean, to be completely right and opinionated." _I just love a good debate._

"Stop twisting my words around!" he huffs frustratingly. I pretend to ponder on that annoyed command for a second before answering.

"Sure," I agree, before quickly adding, "Considering I'm not twisting your words, but replacing them," I reason sophisticatedly, earning a brief, ill-tempered sulk out of Tails. "But either way, I'm right." That remark got me a disbelieving snort, and rightly so, since Tails isn't one to give up debates so easily.

"There are still people who enjoy Chess, whether you believe it or not," Tails made a last-ditch attempt at convincing me, but he let it go and accepted he wouldn't change my mind, and decided to move. This time he moved a king. _Bad move, Tails, _I thought as I moved my own kinged-piece, which now successfully had his trapped. If he moved it in any direction, it would get jumped by mine. Smirking conceitedly, I looked up at Tails, who was now face-palming at his own idiocy. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Me neither," I agreed, nodding my head in disapproval. Tails rolled his eyes, his tails twitching wildly behind him.

"I didn't ask for you to agree with me, you know." I shrugged, meeting Tails' exasperated gaze with my own playful one.

"You caught me on a good day, where you can get an insult, free of charge," I say amusedly as Tails calmly shakes his head. "And it's _still_ your turn."

"I'm moving, I'm moving." He hesitated for a few moments as his eyes scanned over the board, no doubt searching for the best option that wouldn't lose another piece for him. Too bad most of the options he has lead him exactly to that result; that's what good strategizing can get you. And eventually Tails realized this too, for he sighed and moved the piece with the least amount of consequences, the one that didn't lose him another piece, but basically led him into a trap he can't back out of.

"You had this entire thing quite planned out," he noted after he was done, glancing at me. I shrug modestly, though my arrogant smirk still remained.

"What can I say? I _am_ the master of Checkers after all."

"Yeah, sure you are . . ."

* * *

**Smokestep: **That went on way longer than I thought it would, but I'm sure you guys don't mind, since you get more to read. But, to address a few things, I know for certain that I will be doing Sorry Sliders, requested by _Kitty in Boots_, each different version having their own chapter, along with a little surprise I'm sure you'll enjoy. Not making any promises it'll be there, though. I'm almost completely positive I'll be doing Sorry and Life, but we'll see how the turn out.

And now, I'm done with the original four games I was planning on doing: Battleship, Monopoly, Chess, and Checkers. I am not counting Trouble in this list, even though it was apparently edited into the epilogue of **Is It Over?** I don't remember adding it in there, that's for sure. Regardless, it'll still be done, but it's not one of the original I was going to do.

So, basically, the rest of the chapters will be your suggestions, Trouble, and a few new ideas I've had. So, give me whatever you can think of, and it'll come eventually. But until then, see you guys next chapter!


	6. The Game Of Life Part 1

**The Game Of Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **Okay, this will be different from the other chapters for two reasons. First, I actually have never played this game, so all my limited knowledge comes from limited sources online, and a few LP's of the PS3 version. But other than that, nothing. Secondly, the layout of this chapter's a little bit different. You'll see why. Enjoy!

_sonictailsbros: _Actually, after I decided who will win what game, they're actually pretty even.

_Kitty in Boots: _Connect 4? Hm, it isn't a board game, but I could try to do something for it. After all, I was already going to do a game that wasn't a board game.

_ZeldaStep: _This is bound to be a little different, considering not many fanfics are based around playing games. But anyway, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Setting Up**

Before you start a board game, you usually have to get it prepared first: picking playing pieces, organizing the various cards you might have into separate piles, and perhaps even sticking a few board pieces onto the board, because otherwise the board wouldn't have fit in the small, cardboard box it came in.

And that's exactly what our main heroic duo was doing before playing a little match of "The Game of Life". Sonic was setting up all the board and playing pieces while Tails was separating the cards and money, as he would be playing the role of the banker, since he believed Sonic would cheat if he was in charge of it. Well, he was a sore loser when it came to these types of games. Actually, when it came to any type of game and he was losing.

However, that didn't stop him from questioning the most random things at the strangest times. Like, for example, the colors the creators chose for the spin wheel.

"Hm . . . Tails, have you ever noticed that whoever made this game messed up the order of the colors on the wheel?" he asked as he pushed it into the circular place it belonged.

"No, and how can they mess up their own thing?" he replied, not stopping in his task to look up.

"Well, normally the lowest number –"

"Which is usually one," he interrupted him, receiving a frustrated sigh from the blue hedgehog. _Why's he so annoyed? He's been interrupting me this entire day._

"_Whatever_. Now, as I was saying," he started again, with a familiar undertone of impatience, _"one _is usually assigned to either red or purple. And all the numbers after it go in a rainbow pattern. Like from red to orange, orange to yellow, and –"

"For your information, I do know the colors of the rainbow, which is really just called the full color spectrum," Tails shrewdly pointed out as Sonic rolled his eyes, muttering something about a "stupid genius show-off". With a sly smile, he adds, "Well, I did learn from the best."

* * *

**Choosing Turn Order**

Sonic loves to use sarcasm, and Tails knew this trait was most apparent when he was mocking you. For example, when you get a one on a roll where the highest available number is a ten. And of course, Sonic would never miss an opportunity to taunt you and unintentionally lower your self-esteem even more.

But this was the first time he's jinxed himself in the process.

"Don't you dare say a word," he said - or more like commanded – in a half-incredulous, half-irritated voice, his eyes glaring menacingly at the wheel that had just stopped on the one, like the previous spin before it. Tails couldn't help but smirk at his arrogant friend's annoyance.

"Me? Make fun of you for ironically doing exactly what you just insulted me for just a few seconds ago? Now why would I ever do that?" he asked in the most innocent tone that he could muster, but his facade broke into a mocking laugh at the end that only frustrated Sonic further. The next thing he heard was the hedgehog mimicking him in a high, squeaky voice. "I can hear you, you know?"

He cast a glance at him, replying with, "You were _meant _to hear. " Afterwards, he spun the wheel again. He made somewhat of an improvement from the first one: this time it landed on a three. He face-palmed, slowly shaking his head and muttering, "You're killing me, game. You're killing me."

"It's karma for making fun of poor, helpless Tails, who did nothing to you," his friend challenged him with one eye ridge raised. Sonic put his hands down and put on a thoughtful expression, before turning to Tails.

"I didn't really hurt your feelings right?"

The one whom the question was directed at smiled, amused, before shaking his head and spinning the well again. "No, of course not." The spinner stopped, and Tails' friendly gesture tuned into a confident and superior expression, with a certain satisfied gleam sparkling in his eyes. "Especially since I just got an eight," he said to the currently-distant hedgehog, who then snapped out of his trance and glanced at the wheel.

"Game! You traitor!" he yelled at it.

"That's because it likes me more." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

* * *

**Career or College?**

"Let's see," Tails murmured thoughtfully to himself as he carefully scrutinized the board, and the two branching paths you could choose to go on, depending on if you wanted to go to college and bury yourself in debt, but get the better job in the end, or just skip college completely. The latter seemed to be Sonic's choice, if not evident by on which starting place he had already placed his car. The blue one, of course.

Tails, however, wasn't as sure as his companion. Either way, he was pretty sure he would win, or at least put up the good fight. But he did want to win, and whichever path he chose could be the deciding factor of the game. And after weighing the two options equally in both benefits and consequences, and therefore taking _way _too much time on a game in Sonic's opinion, Tails chose to go to college. You know, going to parties, getting the grades, and planning out a good life for himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. College Major, but I highly doubt you have enough money to go to college." But before all that, he has to take out a loan from the imaginary bank, a fact that Sonic wouldn't let him forget. Oh, and apparently he has gotten a part-time job at that same bank by mere coincidence.

Because apparently being a hero and extremely smart mechanic isn't enough for him these days. No, he also has to be an accountant. And you know what, while he's doing all that, I'm sure he has time for another job, right?

"You'd think with all the money I get from the government for hero duties I wouldn't need to get a loan from the bank," Tails commented as he wrote down how much he owed on a piece of paper, which the count was now at forty-thousand bucks. "I especially wouldn't need two."

"Tails, these things in life don't come for free, you know?" Sonic chastised him, all the while wearing an impatient expression, as he wasn't the type to sit around. Not to mention Tails had taken quite a long time to decide in his book.

"Yeah, yeah, now which stock do I want to buy?" Tails replied disinterestedly, as if he hadn't really been paying attention to Sonic's little monologue. "I think . . . I'm going to go with . . . four, no three!"

"Yes, put yourself in more debt," Sonic sarcastically encouraged him. "That way I'll be sure to win." His words were met with a card being thrown at him, which he promptly caught between his thumb and index finger. Casting a brief, incredulous glance at Tails, who only met his eyes with a "you asked for it" look, he turned the card over, finding it was the one for the seven stock. "You know me too well," he said admittedly to Tails.

"Well, it _was _pretty obvious, and the Chaos Emeralds are a dead giveaway." Holding up his own stock, Tails sighed miserably. "And now I'm completely broke."

"And whose fault is it for spending all their money on college?" Sonic knowingly questioned him, eyes narrowed.

"Speaking of money," Tails began with a sharp tone, "I'm not the only poor man here." holding out his hand greedily, he said expectantly to Sonic, "Give me the money." The blue hedgehog all but threw his remaining paper money into his friends' hand, who replied with a diplomatic smile, "Thank you for your business. Come back anytime."

"I didn't even want that money," Sonic scoffed disdainfully.

"Glad to hear because I'd be happy to take more money from you anytime. So . . . you just want to choose your career now, and then take our first turn, or-" Tails asked uncertainly, looking at Sonic, who cut him off fairly quickly.

"Yeah, we'll do that. I just need the cards to choose from." After Tails had set them down, face down obviously, and in two different blocks – one for the careers and the other for salaries - Sonic momentarily inspected them, his eyes automatically skipping over the ones with the 'Degree Required' note. Then his hand shot forward at the ones closest to him from each group, and enthusiastically turned it over to see what he got. A second later, he exclaimed triumphantly, "Yes! I'll be rolling in dough in no time!"

"What'd you get?" Tails asked him, to which Sonic flipped them to the other sides that revealed 'Athlete', and '$80,000'. "Now I see why you're celebrating."

"Yep, I think I got this game in the bag," Sonic confidently responded, his expression daring Tails to protest. He always was competitive and liked a good fight, and games were no different than everyday battles with Eggman or whatever evil being had got in line for the day.

And he wasn't the only one who liked opposition, as I assume that it was quite obvious Tails also liked to keep up a good winning streak. "I don't think so; this game's barely begun."

* * *

**Smokestep: **Yep, I'm cutting it off here, as I need to get something out. Or you'll all think I died or something. But you can count on the next part coming soon, at least within a week, I hope. If not, sorry, but school, family, and friends have been keeping me quite busy lately. Oh, and I have a poll open that I would appreciate you could do for me if it's not too much of a bother. So, enjoy this latest installment of It's All Just Fun And Games, and be looking out for more. See ya!


	7. The Game Of Life Part 2

**The Game Of Life **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **First things first, in the last chapter, Sonic chose from two cards, one for both his career and one for his salary. The reason I don't have each career have a set salary like most versions of The Game Of Life is because I read online that there was a version where it was like how I wrote it, with separate careers and salaries. Besides, it adds more variety, and I can give Sonic and Tails some interesting combinations later. But as far I can see, this game is looking to be about four or more chapters.

_sonictailsbros: _Yeah, but this is Sonic: he has to be cocky in whatever he does.

_Kitty in Boots: _ We'll see about that.

_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: _Phantom! I was wondering why you had suddenly just stopped reviewing. And it was no problem doing Monopoly, considering I play that game more than Clue. So I have played that game, and I suppose I will try it. Same with the other two, though I've played Candyland, but not Snakes and Ladders. And thanks for reviewing again!

* * *

**The First Stride**

"Well, that's incredibly stupid," Tails muttered scornfully, sliding his car down the path of college, specifically landing on the eighth space, one of the ones he'd wanted to avoid.

Sonic, returning from the kitchen to retrieve a soda, pricked his ears, not quite catching his mumbled words. "What's stupid?" he asked suspiciously, as if Tails had been somehow referring to him. Of course, Tails making fun of Sonic was completely unbelievable.

Tails rolled his eyes, gesturing to the board. "Nothing except for my now-lost turn." After glancing at the space Tails' car had parked on, Sonic sniggered.

"Wow, Tails, only one turn in and you already lost your second. Good job," Sonic complimented sarcastically, giving the wheel his own spin, rolling a five.

"Not my fault this wheel hates me," the fox indignantly countered, silently collecting the money he'd have to give Sonic for going past those 'Pay Day' spaces. "And I don't see you the kind to adopt a dog, much less want one."

"My future wife does, so I thought 'Why not'," Sonic replied nonchalantly, picking up a respective Life Tile from the ones they had laid out. Next, he glanced at Tails with a mocking gleam in his eyes, and said, "Your turn! Oh, wait, I'm sorry. It's mine again."

Tails sent a cross glare over at him; it was one thing to dis his skills, but it was a completely different thing to insult his luck, something that Sonic has been doing this entire time. '"Hey, it's luck of the draw," he retorted. "Not my fault."

"More like luck of the spin, in this case," Sonic cheekily responded, as Tails crossed his arms impatiently, eyes narrowed.

"Just spin."

* * *

**The Perfect Couple**

"Yay, I'm engaged!" Sonic cheered lightheartedly, though Tails knew he wouldn't get in a serious relationship in a thousand years, even a small one, like a boyfriend/girlfriend one.

"Don't forget your Life Tile," he advised, before mischievously adding, "Oh, and who is it? Amy?" he innocently asked, knowing full well how much Sonic hated anyone accusing him of liking Amy, or anyone else for that matter. The hedgehog gave him a dead-pan expression.

"Ha-ha, _very _funny." Tails smiled, chuckling softly to himself. Even as he was saying it, he couldn't imagine his older brother – someone who rarely stayed still for even ten second – in a committed relationship with his enthusiastic admirer.

"I know, but still, make sure not to have babies until you're married." Tails immediately laughed at his response.

Let's just say, the soda Sonic had been downing at that exact moment was now all over the floor. Then he started half-chocking, half-coughing, all the while Tails still no help laughing at the hedgehog. Eventually after getting himself – and his breathing – under control, he cast an unreadable glance at a still very amused fox. "No comment. Oh, and by the way, you're cleaning this up," he added, a sly smile on his face.

At this, Tails finally shut up completely. "Hey –"

"It was _your_ comment's fault. Besides, I'm handicapped," Sonic argued, further excusing himself from work and leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. It was clear he planned to momentarily relax while Tails did all the work. And the fox knew this too, and accepted it with a resigned sigh.

"I'm getting you back for this, you know."

"Uh huh," Sonic responded slowly – and sarcastically – opening one eye to see the annoyed fox retreating to the kitchen. "Sure you will. And don't forget, you owe me a soda." If this was an anime, he could imagine Tails falling flat on his face on the floor right about now.

* * *

**College Bargaining **

"Tails, I've got a proposition for you - "

"And I don't want to hear it," the speaker said, wasting no time in cutting his friend off, who now was crossing his arms impatiently. "What? Your propositions are worse than Eggman."

"Well, this time it would make things _fair_," the blue hedgehog persisted, but that wasn't surprising, considering how determined he could be at times.

"Yeah, fair for _you_ and bad for me." Tails knew it would have something to do with his salary, since he had already chosen his career, which just so happened to be doctor. "What you probably want is for me not to get the hundred thousand-dollar salary card." With all the other careers, you couldn't just get it, but with the doctor, you could, without losing anything.

And with the way they were playing the game, it was extremely easy for him to get it, and Sonic knew that just as well as Tails. "Well, since it's so easy you to get a great salary, how about we add a little bit of negotiating to it? Like, I'll take both the hundred thousand-dollar and thirty thousand-dollar salary cards, place them behind my back, and you have to choose which salary card you want. " Tails raise an eyebrow.

"Negotiating? More like luck and gambling."

"What, are you scared?" Sonic teased him, a mischievous undertone accompanying the playfulness in his voice.

"Fine, but if I get the thirty thousand, you have to give me a hundred thousand dollars to make up for it," Tails bargained, sending a challenging smirk at his opponent, who slightly wavered at his condition, but gained his confident composure almost as soon as he'd lost it.

"Forty thousand."

"That's a little too low. Eighty thousand at the least."

"How about fifty thousand?"

"Seventy."

"Fine."

"Deal. And no cheating."

Too bad this little bet was for nothing, since Tails had picked the right hand, the left, with the hundred thousand-dollar salary card, much to Sonic's frustration. _Great, now he's going to be after me this entire game. But seriously, a doctor with only twenty thousand dollars?_

* * *

**Accidents Aplenty**

"Snowboarding accident?" Sonic questioned, trying to imagine himself getting in an accident in any sport. "I'm an athlete; since when did _that_ happen to _me_?"

"Since I became a doctor," Tails relied in a superior tone. _He's obviously satisfied. _Nonetheless, he gave the so-called 'doctor' – calling him a faker is too good for him – his money.

"I hate paying you; I hope you lose your job." Tails put on an expression of mock-hurt, but Sonic knew better.

"Me? They only fire incompetent workers here," he shrewdly pointed out, sending a sharp glance at Sonic, who now looked expectant, waiting for the fox to deal a blow to his own job. But all his temporary-enemy did was spin the wheel. Sonic smirked.

"Well, obviously, you're an incompetent driver," he discerningly challenged him. Apparently, Tails hadn't looked at the space he was about to land on, for a confused glance flung his way.

"What do you –" Tails began, before he noticed that where he was headed to just happened to be a car accident. He rolled his eyes dismissively. "I should've seen that coming." Sonic nodded, leaning forward on his hands.

"You should've," he airily agreed.

"Actually, why am I not allowed to just pay myself?" Tails questioned, the ten thousand dollar bill meant for the imaginary bank loosely gripped in his hand. "After all, I _am _a doctor."

Sonic snorted. "Yeah, but what can you do if you're unconscious and about to die?" Tails pondered for a moment more, but then shrugged.

"Good point, I suppose."

* * *

**Smokestep: **Any of you seen "Wreck-It Ralph" yet? I did yesterday with a friend; it was so good, and you guys need to see it. But back to the story, I'm sorry for so much delay. I'm trying, you guys, I really am! Maybe, just _maybe_, the next chapter will be out sooner. So, hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Game Of Life Part 3

**The Game Of Life**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **I have nothing to say except that I hope you enjoy.

_Kitty in Boots: _This soon enough?

_sonictailsbros: _For me, it's hard to see Sonic in any kind of relationship. I can see him liking someone, Amy for example, but I don't think they would get in a serious relationship or anything, at least not until he's older and ready to slow down.

_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: _Yes, I've seen it and it was amazing. And Sonic does have more appearances than just that one scene, four more actually, but I didn't hear Eggman say anything. And I only saw him once. Thanks for reviewing and giving me suggestions (which I will most likely try)!

* * *

**First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage**

"Wow, Tails, already married?" Sonic commented while clapping his hands in an obvious taunt. "Don't you think you're moving just a _little too_ fast?" he asked, making a pinching gesture with his fingers for emphasis. "I mean, just because you like Cream –"

"Are you kidding me? Where'd you get that from, Mister I'm Engaged?" Tails starkly interrupted him. Sonic put his hands up defensively and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know," Sonic answered innocently, ignoring the sneer over his fake, romantic life. "I just figured that there was something between you two. There was before Cosmo came –" Sonic would've continued, but a sharp glare from Tails quickly shut him up. "What? Can't take a joke?" he asked half- teasingly, half-incredulously. Tails crossed his arms. "I take that as a no."

"First, just because I've moved on from Cosmo doesn't mean I like Cream now. Second, I've never even liked her like that. We're only friends." Sonic rolled his eyes. _I'll believe that when Knuckles throws the Master Emerald off a cliff. _Though he did admit his little brother was too young to be dating, it wouldn't hurt to tease him over a little crush.

"_Sure _you didn't," he tartly agreed.

"She's not even old enough to have a boyfriend!" Tails hotly replied, his voice dipped in an undercoat of defensiveness. Sonic raised an eye ridge skeptically, inwardly thinking the same thing. _Still,_ _that wouldn't have stopped you and Cosmo from being a couple, even though neither of you are old enough! _Knowing this would genuinely upset Tails, Sonic bit back his tongue to stop the words from coming out.

"Okay, okay; again, it was just a joke. Don't get your tails in a twist." Tails' response was almost inaudible, but Sonic deciphered it as 'Didn't sound like it.' He shook his head. "Well, someone's being a little moody today," he promptly concluded. Tails cast a challenging glance at him, his ill-temper seeming to have dissipated.

"I'll show you moody."

* * *

**Then Comes the Baby in the Baby Carriage**

"And you said _I _was moving too fast," Tails boldly remarked to Sonic, who was retrieving a pink peg to add to his car; because, you know, a pink peg _totally _represents a baby girl, right?. "And yet you already have a kid, just after you got married. Have anything to say for yourself, Sonic? After all, don't you think _you're_ moving a _little too_ fast?" Tails mimicked him in mock-suspicion, using the same jibe he used earlier.

"Well, I _am _the fastest thing alive," Sonic defended himself, putting special emphasis on _fastest thing alive_.

"And the fastest to have babies with someone you've just married, let alone met. You've known her for, what, two turns?"

"No," Sonic defiantly protested. "It's only been one. What's it to you, anyway?" Ignoring his question, Tails snorted, taking his turn and spinning a four.

"Are you kidding me?" he murmured incredulously to himself, face-palming. "Furnish baby's room? I don't even have a baby!"

"Aw, Tails, that is _so _sweet of you to pay for my baby," Sonic sweetly said to Tails, a smirk on his face as he inched his hand toward the money Tails just had to pay to the bank. The fox quickly snatched it away before his greedy opponent's hands reached it. "Hey, I need that for my baby girl!"

Tails eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. I didn't pay five thousand dollars for _you."_

* * *

**Mutant Babies**

"Twins! You already have more kids?" Tails exclaimed, dumbfounded, while Sonic just simply laughed at his brother's expression, grabbing the bag of pegs to pick out his next two children. "It's only been two turns since you had a baby girl! Dude, what are you and that girl on?" he asked, wearing an astonished expression. Sonic shrugged nonchalantly.

"Love apparently," he responded with a laugh. As he scrambled through the bag, his eyes widened in surprise. "And we apparently are going to have some _very _messed up kids," he added, struggling to reach something inside the bag. Meanwhile, two fluffy tails twitched curiously.

"What do you mean?" their owner inquired. Sonic grinned triumphantly as he grabbed a hold of what he had been attempting to get, and showed it – or _them_ – to Tails, who gaped. "What the . . . heck?" Sonic smirked.

"Yes, my kids are definitely _unique_, aren't they?" If they were actually kids, this would definitely be true. As Sonic's fake children were . . . half-genders, if that even counts as a possibility or word. In real life, a half-girl, half-boy human being doesn't exist – or at least Tails is fairly positive it doesn't – but in the sick, twisted, Game of Life reality, it does.

The two pegs securely grasped between Sonic's nimble fingers were practically identical to one another, and almost identical to a candy cane. They – for the most part – shared the resemblance to that of a normal game peg, but their colors were a little exotic compared to the rest; instead of being a solid color, they consisted of a mixture of blue and pink.

Just imagine a peg-shaped candy cane, with pink replacing the red, and light blue for the white, and that will give you a reasonably accurate image.

Tails slowly shook his head questionably. "Talk about major production error." Sonic nodded in agreement as he spared a glance at his kids and placed them in the car, now only having one space left for one more kid.

"I think I'll name them . . . Tyler . . . and Skylar," Sonic decided, albeit with a little hesitation; he couldn't even be a good boyfriend, how was he supposed to name imaginary, half-gender kids.

"Those names are practically the same. Are you _trying_ to make their lives miserable?" Tails asked him dismissively, Sonic grinning impishly in response.

"In the most fatherly way possible."

* * *

**Smokestep: **I still have nothing to say. Uh . . . I have chemistry homework. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. The Game Of Life Part 4

**The Game Of Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **I'm still as speechless as ever. Oh well, enjoy!

_sonictailsbros:_ Everyone goes at their own pace; I've just been so busy with school and other things and wanted to catch up on my writing.

_Kitty in Boots: _Exactly what I was aiming to do. Thanks!

_InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere: _Aw, thank you. Got to add some clever lines occasionally, you know.

_radredknuxfan: _Thanks, for both the kind words and faving/alerting this story and me in general. Means a lot to me. And believe me, I'll try to keep "it" up.

* * *

**Random Weirdness, Lawsuits, and the Case of the Missing Cards**

"_Another one?_" Tails screeched disbelievingly, his dumbfounded voice reaching level seven in volume. Sonic shrugged nonchalantly, though inside he was dying of laughter, at both his luck and Tails' reaction. Only one thing in this real life-simulation game shocked Tails that much.

Yes, Sonic the hedgehog had yet _another _baby, a girl this time. Chalk another one up for Sonic, who was now living in a full house – er, full car, I should say. With four babies and his wife, Nameless. Very beautiful name, don't you think?

"For chaos' sake . . . _stop having children._" Meanwhile, Tails was aggravated beyond belief, and under all that annoyance, baffled. How can one person land on a baby space so many times, considering how scarce they were? Especially so early on in the game?

Tails just didn't get it, and pretty much anything that confuses him irritates him to no end. But you already knew that, or, for those who didn't, you should've made an educated guess.

Of course, Sonic wasn't as bothered by the turnabout of events. Instead, he seemed to take amusement out of how ridiculous Tails was acting. "Tails, I'm afraid I can't change the destiny Life has planned out for me," he suddenly quipped as Tails grabbed a hold of the wheel and gave it a spin. "And if that means sending me a carload of babies, then so be it." If looks could kill, the frustrated and infuriated one he received at that moment would've put him in the hospital for at least a month.

"Yeah, you get children, and I get to pay for them," Tails bitingly retorted, relaxing his glare as he hastily turned towards the wheel, watching the colors fly around in a blur. Slowly, but surely, it will stop . . . eventually.

"Aw, is someone being a sore loser?" Sonic sang sarcastically, following Tails' sky blue gaze. The wheel almost stilled to a halt, right on the edge of the five, before suddenly flicking to the four. Tails gritted his teeth, grumbling inaudibly to himself. "Dude, it's just a game," Sonic chuckled.

"I don't care, you're winning," Tails complained as he advanced his car forward, arriving at a LIFE space. "Wow, I learned sign-language fast," he remarked as he reached for a LIFE tile. Sonic shrugged.

"Too bad that in real life, you can't learn a language just like that." He snapped, emphasizing his point. "It's faster than Rosetta Stone by a longshot. Free, too," Sonic added, flicking the spinner. Just a little too fast, as it wildly rocketed right off the board a second later – conveniently in Tails' direction.

A brief glare, nervous laugh, and apology later, Sonic gives the wheel a whirl again, a certain fox ducking down for cover. "C'mon Tails," Sonic urged him in a persuasive tone. "I'm not going to hit you. At least not more than once." His response was a skeptical huff, accompanied by said fox staying below the table.

Sonic rolled his eyes impatiently, his foot tapping the floor while his mind racked itself for an idea. It settled for the first one that surfaced. "Tails, G.U.N.'s outside, and about to blow up the house," he exclaimed, struggling to keep his voice neutral through his undisguised grin.

Tails didn't fall for it, if "Not buying it," was any indication. Shrugging, Sonic pushed his vehicle forward four spaces – the wheel had stopped spinning quite a long while ago.

"Hmm, 'Lawsuit. Sue another player'," Sonic mumbled under his breath, repeating exactly what the game space said. "Fine, Tails, don't answer the door, but I'm still suing you when your house is destroyed. Hope you don't mind." He reached over the table to grab his money from Tails' abandoned pile.

After a bit of confusion, the fox finally caught the message Sonic had been sending, feeling the table shift above him, and hastily reared back to his seat. After reading the fine, white text imprinted on the blue game space, he shook his head scornfully. "That is so unfair. I'm a doctor, I shouldn't get sued."

"Look at this way," Sonic replied, beaming smugly. "I injured my shoulder in a basketball game, and instead of fixing it, you permanently disable my arm."

Tails rolled his eyes, not bad-humoredly though. "That doesn't make it any better." He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "Actually, aren't there supposed to be cards that can let you exempt out of a lawsuit? And also make another player pay for you and give you a share of money for when they get some?" he asked Sonic, only half-expecting an answer. "Or am I just crazy?" To his surprise, the blue hedgehog shook his head in disagreement.

"I actually think you're right; after all, there are these spaces that say 'Share the Wealth Card'." He gestured to the board, though Tails had already taken note of those spaces. "But I didn't see them in the box." Tails crossed his arms, wearing a confused expression.

"I wonder where they went," he thought aloud, his eyes narrowing bewilderedly. It wasn't like him to just lose something out in the blue.

Sonic shrugged, though he, too, looked just as perplexed as Tails. "Who knows? But there's nothing we can do about it now, so we might as well continue the game."

Tails ruefully nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he agreed, leaning forward to spin the wheel.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The two heroes picked a good day to spend playing indoor games, as rainclouds had swathed over the whole of the sky, hopelessly blocking out any sunlight. It made the terrain look plain revolting and unwelcoming.

The only place that didn't look half as repulsive as everywhere else was Angel Island, where a lone figure was currently keeping a wary gaze on the foreboding layer of clouds overhead, covering what would normally have been a bright blue. Instead, now all we have is a dull gray blanket threatening to storm over the entire area.

It was safe to say no one would be going outside by choice today; the only reason the individual on Angel Island was, was because of his scared duty to protect the magnificent green gem behind him – A.K.A. the Master Emerald. Safely perched at the top of an ancient shrine, it was as protected as it could be with its guardian sitting only a few steps down, his echidna stature alert and prepared to fight.

Unfortunately, the focus directed to the back of the shrine was almost nonexistent, for if it wasn't, he would notice a small, metallic-silver hovercraft heading towards the glowing gem from the rear of the island, the man piloting it growing steadily more confident that he could steal the Master Emerald and get out with barely a scratch.

His plan was going almost according to plan. _Almost_.

When his flying vehicle left the camouflage of the barricade of trees, the guardian noticed him almost instantly, and you can guess how it will go, right?

"Eggman, what are you doing here?" the sacred gem's guardian, a red echidna with spiked gloves, shouted aggressively as he jumped up and raced toward the trespassing hovercraft.

The pilot didn't look the least bit intimidated, but rather bored at the receiving question. He's gotten it so much at this point it's become routine. "To get some herbal tea," he sarcastically remarked, and to say the guardian was confused at his answer was an understatement.

"Really?" he cautiously asked, still half-suspicious of his real motives, but hopeful as ever that he had turned over a new leaf, as people would say. The man face-palmed, clearly not impressed. _Typical of Knuckles to believe there's good in everybody, _he thought scornfully.

"I'm going to be nice for once, Knucklehead, and _not_ pretend I'm turning good." Knuckles narrowed his eyes questionably, not wavering in his fighting stance one bit, his powerful fists directed right at the hovercraft. "After all, all I want is the Master Emerald," the man continued boldly, stroking his brilliant mustache, if he did say so himself.

"If you think you're getting to the Master Emerald, Eggman," the naturally- violent echidna snapped, "you'd better think again! Especially if that hovercraft's the only weapon you've got." He smirked knowingly. "So you'd better get out of here fast, or I'll have to seriously hurt you."

Eggman returned the grin, with much more confidence than anyone would have thought possible, considering Knuckles could tear him limb from limb if he hadn't his Eggmobile as defense. However, that wasn't going to be a problem. "Fine, I'll leave. After all, with Sonic dead, it's only a matter of time before I rule the world!" he exclaimed joyously, while Knuckles' breath had just died out. "Until next time, Knucklehead!"

And with that short farewell, the Eggmobile flew away, much too high for Knuckles to give chase, the man inside laughing hysterically. Something small fell out and landed near Knuckles, but he sadly wasn't paying any attention to it.

Instead, the guardian hadn't budged an inch, everything but his arms seeming to be paralyzed, as they slowly lowered to his sides a few moments after the supposedly-crazy scientist disappeared from his view. His body, as well as his mind, refused to move, fixed on one peculiar statement the guardian just couldn't wrap his head around. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

_Sonic . . . dead . . . ?_

* * *

**Smokestep: **Well, that was fun, and long. But I'm pretty sure you guys would like longer chapters right?

And if you're confused about the whole 'Sonic being dead' thing, you would be if you haven't read my other story 'Is It Over'. But basically, Eggman thought he killed Sonic, when in reality, he didn't. Got it? Good. So, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later.


	10. The Game Of Life Part 5

**The Game Of Life**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **Sorry for the brief delay; didn't feel like writing. But as someone once typed, more reviews equals more motivation.

_sonictailsbros: _Well, that sub-plot will come into play in a few more chapters or so, and it's going to affect this story, believe it or not, even though this really doesn't have that much plot in general.

* * *

**Up For Adoption**

"You know," Tails murmured matter-of-factly, thoughtfully, as he rummaged through a too-empty bag for at this point in the game. "I'd never thought that when or if I had kids, they'd be adopted." Casting a mock-scornful look at Sonic, who glared back defiantly, he added, "But I suppose it's better than having a million kids within a year of marriage."

"At least my kids are the real deal," Sonic retorted, twirling the spinner. "They have my blood and everything. Of course they'll never be as fast as _me_," he continued, his smooth voice dripping in arrogance. Tails involuntarily rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause _nobody_ is as fast as _you_, Sonic," he sarcastically agreed, fixing the hedgehog with a bold look. "Except, oh-I-don't-know _*cough* Shadow *cough*_," Tails pressed, knowingly pushing Sonic's buttons. Because heaven knows he hates nothing more than getting his speed dissed.

Sonic seethed, gritting his teeth heatedly. _"His_ speed comes from those rocket-powered shoes of his; I'm practically built for speed."

Tails shook his head diplomatically. "I have to disagree with that, since your shoes were specifically designed to resist high friction, and _that_ allows you to run at your full potential. At least, that's what you told me once."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as they met Tails', before flicking away as the owner advanced his car to a blue space. "Touché. By the way, you owe me about a hundred-thousand more dollars," Sonic smugly remarked through a delighted grin as his annoyance at Tails' previous comment melted into satisfaction.

"Didn't you just sue me a turn ago?" Tails complained as he crossly handed his opponent the money, arms folded as Sonic gave him a slow nod, his triumphant smirk never breaking. "I hate you."

"Ditto."

* * *

**Vote Sonic For President, He Has Chili Dogs**

Tails couldn't help but to release a sigh at his brother's stupid comment. It didn't matter that he was a world-renowned hero; no one in their right mind would vote for him as president, or for _any _position in congress.

Just because a space tells you to, doesn't mean you should really run for congress.

"Tails, it doesn't matter what you think," Sonic said shrewdly. "It's what the people think, and I think I could become president if I wanted to. Matter of fact, I know I could."

Tails face-palmed, spinning the wheel with his free hand. "And tell me who would vote for a blue hedgehog," he mumbled exasperatedly through the fabric of his glove, Sonic barely catching the quiet demand.

"That's easy," he scoffed, "anyone who's ever heard of me would definitely want me as their president. Especially Amy," he sniffed dryly, sending Tails a mock-hurt glance, the latter ignoring him as he moved his car forward four spaces. "And I thought you would be more supportive of me."

"I know this is just my opinion, but I don't think chili dogs will win you the election," Tails grunted skeptically, his bright eyes glowing disappointedly as he read the text marked on the game space he had landed on. _It would be a family cruise vacation, _he irritably thought as thirty-five thousand dollars just disappeared from his fairly-loaded wallet.

"I still think I could win," Sonic persisted indignantly as he took his own turn, chanting under his breath for a seven, his stock number.

Tails' eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "The dark side had cookies, and they didn't win. You have chili dogs, and there's no way in chaos you would win. You'd just _cause _chaos."

"A good kind of chaos. Besides, chili dogs are way better than cookies anyway," Sonic argued in a defensive tone, before turning away to move his full-vehicle forward. "Hey Tails, guess what space I got!" he teased him in sing-song voice, smirking deviously.

Tails only needed one look at Sonic's crafty expression to know that he probably wouldn't like whatever it was. He didn't, if the dead-panned look and stony gaze adorning his face was anything to go by. "You've got . . . to be kidding me. Where are you going to put it?" he asked aloofly, turning his attention to an amused hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged, putting on a thoughtful expression. "The trunk, maybe?" he suggested mockingly, as Tails grumbled to himself halfheartedly '_How many stupid baby spaces are there on this board?'_


	11. The Game of Life Part 6

**The Game Of Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep:** I swear, I'm going to hate Christmas for years to come. God dang, my family's full of selfish idiots who only care about themselves! It makes me so freaking mad, and I'm supposed to act happy when I have to spend Christmas with them? I don't care if Christmas is about family; if mine breaks the last straw . . . sorry; I just needed somewhere to rant, since my mom won't even listen to me . . .

_sonictailsbros: _How many parts? I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last for this game.

_FoxTrax:_ New reader! Yay! And thank you!

_Ashuradahedgehog:_ Five pounds? Seriously though, I thought you were going to mention Gangnam Style, not the district I assume is in South Korea. I believe Psy is from Korea, so it wouldn't surprise me if that's where he got the name of his song from.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dear Sonic, Unemployment Sucks. Sincerely, Tails.**

"This makes absolutely . . . no . . . sense." I can't help but roll my eyes; Tails can be such a drama queen sometimes, it's amusingly painful. More so than Knuckles' fist ever felt. Seriously, all he did was lose his job. No biggies at all, so no need to overreact.

"Uh-huh," _Just agree with him, Sonic. He'll get over it eventually. If eventually ever comes of course._

"I was their best doctor."

"_Sure _you were." _When will eventually get here? It's been like ten seconds now._

"They _can't_ have fired me."

_Nah, you're just being a sore loser, _I jokingly thought, a smirk threatening to break through the neutral facade I wore. I almost considered saying these words out loud, but if I have a choice, I'm going to go for the own where I don't get bitten, thank you very much.

On the other hand, I also don't want Tails slapping me with those tails of his. Those suckers are strong; not as sharp as my quills, but still . . .

"Denial's the first step to acceptance. Now pick a new career already; we don't have all day here." Apparently, that wasn't the best choice of words either, as I'm now suddenly face-to-face with a comical-looking death glare.

Though he's probably not trying – or at least I hope he's not – Tails should really work on those more . . .

"Will you, for the love of Chaos, please shut up?"

* * *

**Dancing Queen! Er, King . . .**

Dancing? The best moves I have are breakdancing moves, though I am quite the magnificent breakdancer, if I do say so myself. However, apparently not everyone believes that, if the sky blue gaze dubiously directed on me is any indication whatsoever.

"How, in the world, did _you _win a dancing competition on live T.V.?" my so-called best friend snorts scornfully, briefly, before spinning the Life wheel – which is still colored incorrectly in my opinion. Though no one here cares to hear my opinions – _*cough* Tails *cough*_. "Either your opponents sucked, you sabotaged the votes, or –"

"I am just an amazing dancer!" I intervened stubbornly, earning an eye roll from my temporary foe. I am not about to just sit around and let Tails, someone _younger_ than me, mock me. It's my job to do the taunting around here.

"I find that seriously hard to believe. It's more likely that they _let_ you win, because you're a hero," he countered me in a dismissive tone as he spun the wheel once more; he landed on a 'Spin to Win' space and decided to take a chance.

"'Let me win'?" I mimicked sarcastically, narrowing my eyes skeptically before adding, "Somehow I don't think that's right, Tails. You _must _be mistaken."

He shook his head diplomatically. "Really? I don't think I'm making a mistake at all; you just suck at dancing," he scoffed in a confident tone, not the least bit hesitant. As if he knows anything; he's never seen me dance!

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!" _Well . . . this could go on all day._

* * *

**Trip around the World**

Out of all the places to visit, I wonder why I never considered Egypt; all those 'haunted' pyramids could be a ton of fun to explore, not to mention a cool view from the top. Though annoying tour guides would probably warn me a million times not to touch any ancient relics or artifacts.

But if I did actually go, I'd think Tails would tag along with me. Instead, all I get is: "Make sure to bring me back a stuffed scarab." What? That was what I was least expecting from the overly-curious two-tailed fox.

"Tails, mind telling me what a scarab is?" I bewilderedly inquire; the name sounded familiar, but that's only the tip of the iceberg. Tails shortly ignored me in favor of playing his turn, and ended up paying over fifty-grand. "Also, why exactly do you need a maid and butler?"

"To care for your million and six kids," Tails countered shrewdly, directing a meaningful glance at me. I shrugged; it's not my fault I was born for the sole purpose of making kids.

"Point taken. Now what are scarabs again?"

Tails grunted exasperatedly at my persistent urging, but eventually answered. "Scarabs were a type of beetles the Ancient Egyptians thought to be lucky, so they worshiped them."

"People worshiped . . . beetles? All because they thought they were lucky?" I hesitantly questioned, my eyebrows unconsciously rising in confusion. Tails simply shrugged in response, his expression seeming rather nonchalant.

"Weirder things have happened," he calmly reasoned and I nod almost immediately; compared to my unpredictable and crazy life, worshiping things ten times smaller than you seems almost normal. _Almost._

Tails then gestured to the game board, silently telling me to go and successfully dragging my mind from its previous insect-centered thoughts. As I spin the wheel, I feel Tails' perplexed gaze on me. "What?" I ask him, my eyes not leaving the spinner as it endlessly rotated in circles.

"Well, it's just that scarabs are sometimes a plot point for Egyptian movies, so I figured you'd know what they were."

_Is that supposed to mean something Tails, because I'm quite sure I don't pride myself on watching Egyptian horror movies all day, _I thought dryly, opting out for a relaxed shrug as the wheel slows to a stop. On the three, otherwise known as Tails' stock number.

"Looks like you're visiting the Great Wall of China next," Tails commentates, momentarily glancing up to catch the space I landed on.

I flash him a boastful smirk as I collect my rewarding Life Tile. "Visit? Tails, I already _ran _across the Great Wall of China. You can't get any better than that. "


	12. The Game Of Life Part 7 (Final)

**The Game Of Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story.

**Smokestep: **Yes, we're finally on winter break! Guess who ended her semester with straight A's, instead of six A's and one B! Aw, no guesses at all . . . ? Sorry, I'm just excited for no school for two weeks. Please ignore me.

Enjoy the last chapter of 'The Game Of Life', and have a happy early Christmas! Or Hanukkah or Kwanza; whichever you celebrate!

_sonictailsbros: _I agree that he's a good breakdancer, too. However, Tails doesn't. And no, Sonic's never been to Egypt, if they even have a counterpart of it in their world.

* * *

**Identity Crisis**

As they neared the end of the board – and this painful game, in Tails' opinion, though he's just a sore loser – Sonic begun to realize something he felt he should've a long time ago.

This game made him feel way too old, and definitely un-Sonic-like. It was almost insulting.

Seriously, a wife? Kids? An actual job? Since when did he need any of those? Though he was sure Amy and a million of other fan girls would be more than willing to provide for him the first two. He wasn't looking to starting a family just yet, thank you very much. Actually, he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for that kind of commitment.

Not to mention love is just not his forte. Him and love are almost complete opposites, and _don't_ mix. He understands that; he just wished everybody else would too, though knowing Amy, that wouldn't stop her or her advances to marry him.

As for the job-thing, doesn't a hero count? It doesn't get the best pay ever, considering his imaginary paycheck comes down to a big whopping zero. However, it did help the society and economy, since cities, without him, would fall apart on each other after Eggman's constant attacks for world domination.

Besides, who wants to live a normal life anyways? He'll have plenty time for that dull boringness later; for now, he'll just stick to being regular, old Sonic the Hedgehog. And being 'ordinary' wasn't anywhere in _his _dictionary.

* * *

**Aren't You Supposed To Be Dead?**

Out of all the people to come crashing through their front door, Sonic would never have expected Knuckles to be the first on that list, much less an almost-panicked and unnerved form of his hot-headed rival and friend. This side of Knuckles, a guardian who almost never got spooked, was certainly unfamiliar to him.

"Tails! I – Sonic?" Knuckles' freaked expression almost had Sonic believing the echidna had seen a ghost. He didn't know just how true the words were for his flustered friend. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked hesitantly, taking a few steps back from the duo.

Now thoroughly confused over Knuckles' weird behavior, Sonic and Tails shared an baffled glance. "I don't know," the questioned hedgehog uneasily answered, shrugging. "Playing a game, I suppose."

Knuckles shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What are you doing _here_?" he repeated, gesturing to the building surrounding them. Sonic thoughtfully scanned around the house, quite puzzled over the purpose of the question, though his bewilderment didn't show to the others around him.

"Well, this where I sleep. So why wouldn't I be here?" Knuckles gazed at the floor for a few drawn-out moments as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. It was then that Sonic noticed a small plastic packet in his hand. It seemed awfully familiar to him but he couldn't place why.

Before his thoughts could continue, his gaze suddenly met with an unreadable violet-colored one. "Sonic, aren't you supposed to be . . ." Knuckles paused uncomfortably, glancing away. ". . . dead?"

Tails' eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything, though his baffled expression told Sonic that he thought Knuckles had officially gone insane. While he didn't think it was that serious, the worldwide hero looked equally as puzzled as his little brother did.

"Knuckles," he said slowly, as if he was telling directions to a toddler. ""I am right here. So where did you get that assumption from?"

After one awkward explanation later, both sides fully understood where the muddled story had come from: almost a week ago, Sonic had gone to Eggman's latest base, intent on destroying it and making a grab for the Chaos Emeralds. Since it hadn't gone exactly according to plan, the base exploded with him still in it, and that led Eggman to believe he had died. The evil scientist then tried to steal the Master Emerald earlier this exact day, and spilled the news to a fuming echidna.

Who, might I say, hadn't taken it as well as he had hoped.

Therefore, after hours of nonstop and appalling thoughts, Knuckles had finally persuaded himself to leave Angel Island for a short bit so he could find Tails and ask if it was true. Being as gullible as he was, he had truly thought Eggman was telling the truth.

He was quite relieved when the all-too-real form of Sonic the hedgehog proved him wrong. As annoying and snarky may be, even Sonic didn't deserve to die and technically was a close acquaintance. He'd eat dirt before he called that conceited hedgehog a friend, however close they may be.

"Aw, Knuckles, I didn't know you cared so much about me," said hedgehog taunted in a sing-song voice, his mouth set in a smirk.

Knuckles growled. "Me care about you? Ha, in your dreams hedgehog!" Sonic rolled his eyes, his expression screaming 'Not buying it!' But before he could properly retaliate, Tails randomly broke in.

"Hey, Knuckles, what's that in your hand?" he curiously asked, drawing the echidna's critical gaze down to the miniscule object. He dismissively tossed it over to the fox, who barely had enough reaction time to catch it.

"It fell out of Eggman's hovercraft-thing, or whatever he calls it. It's pretty much worthless."

Tails apparently disagreed with that, if his quick head shake was anything to go by. "Maybe for you," he consented, sending a brief glance at the guardian before switching his gaze to Sonic. "But _we _could have used these earlier; this is a pack for 'Share the Wealth' cards for the Game of Life!" he exclaimed in frustration, showing the packet to Sonic.

Indeed, it was a pack of 'Share the Wealth' cards, but that didn't surprise Sonic much. As he was too busy being creeped out. "If these are ours, then how did Eggman get them?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Really, one of the only possibilities he could think of was that Eggman thought stealing the cards would help him take over the world. It was either that, or he lost his cards and needed someone else's. Neither made much sense.

Tails shrugged, as if saying 'Who knows?', while Knuckles couldn't stop glancing at the blown-open door. "Well, since I found out if you're dead or not, I'm done here. So I'd better be leaving," he said quickly, not meeting either gaze of emerald green or sky blue.

Of course, Sonic wasn't going to make leaving easy for him. The hedgehog, who was supposedly healing from recent wounds, beat him to the door in less than three seconds, as if to block it. "Aw, c'mon Knux, you don't have to leave so early."

"I don't care what you think, hedgehog. Unlike you, I have a duty, and I must fulfill it. And for the last time, my name's not Knux!" he snapped, his response a dead-pan expression from the hedgehog.

"That hurt, Knuckles," he sighed, pointing to his heart. "Right in here." Then his expression brightened. "So, you should make it up to me by playing with us. Tails and I would love the competition; unless, of course, you're too scared to face us."

Knuckles could never say no to a challenge.

* * *

**Smokestep: **Now, this game took an insanely long amount of time to plan out, as I had to basically map out all the moves on the App I bought for my iPod(It's a dollar if you want to buy it. It's pretty fun).

As for the results, Sonic won with $3,265,000(Dang!), 18 Life Tiles, 6 Kids(I had to do it), and retired on his 29th turn. His career and house throughout the entire game was Athlete and the Mobile Home. Also, he sued Tails 3 times.

Tails ended the game with $2,735,000(That's quite a jump below Sonic's, but I swear I did my math right), 10 Life Tiles, 3 Kids, and retired on his 30th turn. His first career and house was Doctor and the Ranch Style House. What he finished the game with was Lawyer and the Penthouse Suite. He sued Sonic 3 times as well.

Nonetheless, I had to do all the math and calculations, which is why I used the plot device of them having no 'Share the Wealth' cards. It would've made everything even harder to calculate. So don't question the math above.

But basically, I had to keep track of EVERYTHING. It was hard work, so I really hope it was worth it.

That's pretty much it, and Knuckles _will_ be in the rest of the games with Sonic and Tails, so that should be fun to write. As far as I know, none of the other games will be multi-chapter, besides Sorry Sliders(If I do it). But that wont be nearly as long as this was. So, hoped you enjoyed and see you later!


	13. Apples to Apples

**Apples to Apples**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this story.

**Smokestep: **So, my Christmas was normal, so I suppose it was ok. How about you guys? Also, enjoy!

_sonictailsbros: _Pretty much.

_DanceDream: _I thought you just gave up on me, though I'm not a good reviewer either; it's nice to know you're still reading this, though, so thanks for that and reviewing! And I swear I did the math right, so I don't know how what went wrong. Also, I didn't take all the rules/compromises I made in here from the App, so it's not as different from the normal game as you might thank.

_Kitty in Boots: _Yep, he's just our gullible echidna. And yes, it was long (longer than I expected).But anyway, thank you for reviewing!

_UpbeatButNegative: _Yeah, it was longer than I thought it would be; sue me. Oh, and Sonic won Checkers and Monopoly, remember? No, me neither; had to look through the names of the chapters to be sure. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

"Why are we playing a game about fruit?" I ask bewilderedly, attempting to keep my voice more neutral than curious, though I was slightly intrigued at how this game would play out. Even if it seemed slightly obsessed with apples, as each card my self-proclaimed rival was now smoothly shuffling had a drawing of the fruit, most with the red incarnation, some with the green one.

Why they're two different colors, I don't understand. But if I had to take a guess, I'd say it was a game mechanic of some sort. What kind, who knows? Most people that live on the ground are weird, and the things they create are too.

"Knuckles, it's not about fruit," a more-patient-than-expected fox immediately protested, his voice fairly disinterested, not bothering to glance at me as he was too busy looking at the seven cards Sonic slid to him from across the table.

"Then how come it's called 'Apples to Apples', and everything has an apple on it?" I argue, not trying to get into a debate, mind you. If anything, I just want to understand why the creators decided to name their game something so weird.

As for my cards – which were all red – I got _'The Police', 'An Aquarium', 'Video Games', 'Overly Attached Girlfriend', 'Michael Jordan', 'E-Mail', _and _'Hamburgers'. _I inquiringly arch an eyebrow at the names and brief descriptions on each card, especially the aquarium one; since when did going to a place filled with oversized glass-tanks and fish reduce blood pressure?

Tails opened his mouth to answer my previous question, but before he had a chance to verbalize any words, Sonic blatantly cut in with an almost sarcastic, "Just imagine they're grapes and then we can get on with our happy lives." I deliberately ignore him, instead favoring Tails with a questioning stare.

He shrugged apologetically, his expression thoughtful. "I'm sorry, Knuckles, but I'm not really sure why this game is called 'Apples to Apples'. It's just called that. There's not really a reason," he added honestly, waving the question off.

"Isn't there a saying where throwing an apple at a doctor keeps him away?" I wonder out loud, earning a chuckle from both my comrades, the more mischievous of which sniggering.

"If I had an apple for every time I had to see a doctor, I know that's what I'd do."

Tails rolled his eyes good-humoredly. "Well, that's not exactly hard to imagine," he retorted, disregarding Sonic's indignant 'Hey!'. "Anyway, it's not exactly throwing an apple at the doctor," he replied amusedly, turning to me. "But I suppose that would keep him away just as well."

I shrugged, content enough with the explanation, and changed the subject. "So, then, what are the rules?"

"Well, one of us is going to draw a green card from the deck," he began, gesturing to said green deck in the middle of their playing table. "Each of those cards has an adjective on it, and the player that drew it will be the judge of –"

"Judge?" I ask in retardation, interrupting Tails on accident. He didn't seem to mind, however, as he didn't say anything and simply nodded, making me feel so stupid for not understanding and having to listen to someone younger than me.

But I suppose it was better hearing the rules from Tails instead of the cocky hedgehog sitting on my left. Oh, how I wish I could punch that knowing smirk off his face right now . . .

"Yes, one of us will be the judge of the other players, whom will choose one of their cards that best fit the adjective. Then the judge chooses which one they think is the best, and that player gets the green card and becomes the judge next round."

I nod; that sounded easy enough. "How long do we play for?" It was Sonic that answered me this time.

"First, we decide the number of green cards a player needs to win, and we play until a player gets that many," he readily answered, as if he knew I would ask that question and had planned an answer beforehand.

"Then I say we play to three," Tails suggested, to which I had no problems with so I sent him a quick nod. And since Sonic had no qualms with it either, we began the game with Tails as the judge first. With the first card being _'Unscrupulous – unethical, corrupt, unprincipled.'_

I read the definitions to myself a few times and look through my cards, soon finding the one I figured had the best connection with the adjective. I placed it face-down on the table, near Sonic's almost-identical one.

Tails flipped them both over so the words were facing up; mine read '_E-Mail' _, because I personally found it unnecessary when people already have phones, while Sonic had chosen _'Doing the Dishes'. _I suppose that's somewhat-understandable.

Tails thoughtfully scanned them both through half-lidded eyes, glancing at one briefly and then switching to the other. Eventually he picked one up, but don't get too excited folks; it was Sonic's. His explanation had been: "While I don't E-mail too many people, I hate doing the dishes. By the way, Sonic, tonight it's your turn to do them."

In the next round, the word was 'Crazy'. With nothing else really screaming 'crazy', I chose _'Overly Attached Girlfriend_', more so to tease Sonic than to win. But when I somehow did win the card against Tails' choice – which had been _'Fanfiction'_ – and Sonic explained why, I realized what the key to winning was: understanding the judge, what they liked and hated, and their sense of humor.

Obviously, Sonic had more experience with obsessed girlfriends – or fan-girls, I should say – than fanfiction, and that's what drove his choice: personal experiences. I grin; this game was going to be an interesting one, to say the least.

The next few rounds were normal. I was the judge for the next one, with _'Annoying' _as my card. For some reason, Sonic immediately sent me a triumphant smirk and placed a card down, as if with no thought at all. Turns out, he didn't need to think for this one. With his _'Vampire Bats' _– reminding me of someone I'd rather not know – against Tails' '_Knock-Knock Jokes'_, the winner was pretty clear.

Obviously, he knew the key to winning to, and understood both Tails and I enough to use it. With that under his glove, I'm not surprised he won.

* * *

**Smokestep: **Aw, isn't that sweet? We got some Knuckles and Sonic bonding, even if it was silent. Really, all I care about is that Knuckles is in character. I can't really tell; on one hand, it seems that way, but on the other, it doesn't. Therefore, I'd appreciate if you could tell me your thoughts on that.

Other than that, I know that no one requested this; I just wanted to do it. So with that said, I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Update

**Update**

Alright, I know I haven't been getting any chapters out for a while, so I don't need you to remind me. You see, I was going to take a break from this story, because all my game ideas are starting to go bland. Instead, I've been trying to start up a few other short projects in the meantime. However, trying is sadly not doing. So far, I have an eight-chapter story and one-shot I want to publish, but I keep getting stuck on the beginnings.

But other than that, I really have no other excuses. Unless you count the ever-annoying school as one. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure when's the next time I'm going to publish another chapter of anything. I'll try to get something out soon, but I'm going to avoid making any promises. Until then, see you later.


End file.
